thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Morgan (Margaritas)
Night 407, the castle. When Larkin woke up from her dream with Pride, she was on a couch in the castle den, near the fireplace. Someone had covered her in a blanket, and left a glass of water on the coffee table for her. On the adjacent couch was Morgan Wyn, slouched next to a rumpled blanket and a black cloak, wearing breezy Calishami clothes, drinking straight from a bottle of vodka. She stared into the fire. JEN "Oh my god." Larkin doubled over, rubbing her face. "Oh my fucking god." IZZY Morgan jumped and looked over at her, blinking. She looked absolutely hammered. "'Sup, Basha," she slurred, and held the bottle over in the vague direction of Larkin. JEN Larkin stared for a moment, then fell back on the couch. "Oh, gimme a fucking break." IZZY "Your loss." She turned the bottle up to chug some more. JEN "Don't you have... like, a fucking home or something?" Larkin squinted at her. "The hell're you here for all the fuckin time?" IZZY "Eh?" Morgan squinted back. "I'm not ... I'm not here all the fuckin' time. I haven't been here since, uh ... fuckin', uh ... I dunno. Raef's wedding. To that guy." JEN "Yeah, well-" She waved a hand, the other still covering her face. "Would you mind just fucking off?" IZZY "Pfff." Morgan huffed and went to push herself up off the couch, but immediately wobbled, lost her balance, and flopped back down onto it hard. "S'a matter a' fuckin' fact," she proclaimed. "I do." She turned the bottle up again. JEN "Uh-huh." Larkin grunted. Someone had given her a blanket and she pulled it over her head and turned her back to Morgan. After a couple minutes she sat back up, scowling. "Hey. Wyn." IZZY Morgan looked over and held the bottle back out, waggling it. JEN Larkin grabbed it and took three long swallows. "Ugh." She coughed. "That's fucking nasty." IZZY "Vodka, malyshka," Morgan said, putting on a heavy accent. JEN "More like fucking lamp oil." She handed the bottle back. IZZY "Puts hair on your chest." She pounded her knuckles against her sternum and took another slug, then offered it again. JEN Larkin gave the bottle a critical look. "Yeah. Just what I need." She wasn't feeling it yet, though, so she took it for another drink. Number four and five went down a bit more smoothly. IZZY "There's wine," Morgan offered. "Downstairs." She squinted. "Ooh, maybe not. Maybe I drank it all." JEN "Did you?" IZZY She shrugged, dragging her shoulders up dramatically. JEN "Fantastic." IZZY "There's probably more booze somewhere around this place." She pointed vaguely, holding onto the bottle. "Fuckin' Hansel lives here. I've seen how that boy drinks." JEN "I ain't gonna get into his stash," Larkin said. She took another drink. Still bad but manageable. IZZY "I will," Morgan said. "I look like someone that's got shame?" JEN "Absolutely not." IZZY She grinned and clicked her tongue, winking and pointing at Larkin. JEN Larkin kept squinting at her for a little bit longer, then groaned and patted her cheeks as if that would make her wake up from just another iteration of nightmare. IZZY Morgan blew a breath out through her lips. "Look, man," she mumbled. "I'm not here to bother you. I'm here for Goro, that's all." JEN "Hmm 'kay." IZZY She blew a proper raspberry and slouched down a bit more. JEN "I had a fucking nightmare," Larkin said after a minute. "Fucking Diva. She's back." IZZY "Wheh?" Morgan said vaguely. JEN "Yep." IZZY "Yooou had a bad dream," Morgan said. JEN Larkin narrowed her eyes. "That is the concerning part for you?" IZZY "Shhh, nah, nah, malyshka, I'm sayin' you had a bad dream. Diva? Pffft." JEN "Yeah, that's not the dream part, though. She's back for... like, for real." Larkin grimaced. "Hansel tell you?" IZZY Morgan squinted and wrinkled her nose at Larkin. "Whah? No ..." JEN "Well, then, buckle up 'cause it's one shitty ass story." IZZY She flapped a hand at Larkin. "I mean, I know about Diva. I thought you hero fuckers killed the bitch, though. Like, ages back." JEN "Yeah. And then Hansel and I went to kill that snake motherfucker Anwyll and whaddoyaknow, she's back." Larkin made grabby hands at the bottle. IZZY Morgan passed it back, just staring. JEN "Yup." Larkin drank deep. IZZY "Well, that's fucked," she said lamely. JEN "That's one way to put it, yeah." IZZY Morgan was quiet for a bit, then said, "Let's go find more booze?" JEN "Hmm," Larkin made. Did she want to hang out with Morgan Wyn? Hell, nah. Did she want to get drunk? "Yeah, let's go." IZZY Morgan went to push herself up again, tottered on the edge of the couch, and reached out for a hand up with an ehhh sound. JEN Larkin rolled her eyes but extended the hand. IZZY Morgan took it and managed to get to her feet, then let go and held her arms out for balance with a look of serious concentration on her face. Once she stopped wavering, she confidently proclaimed, "I'm good." Her boots were sitting next to the couch, so she took one barefoot step towards the stairs, then immediately grabbed Larkin for support again, fingers digging into Larkin's arm, admitting, "I am ... not good." JEN "Don't you fucking throw up on me," Larkin said scowling. Only a limited number of people were allowed to do that. IZZY "If I throw up, it's gonna be on myself, like an adult," Morgan said. JEN "Sure." She let go, then nodded at the stairs. "You think you can make it to the kitchen? Or do I gotta carry you?" IZZY She snickered. "You couldn't carry me. Look at you. You're tiny." JEN Larkin grumbled wordlessly and started towards the stairs. Morgan could fucking fall after her for all Larkin cared. IZZY Morgan stumbled along with her, clinging. "So what's your poison of choice, huh, Basha?" JEN "Whatever's strong and doesn't make me gag." IZZY She snickered again. JEN "How's that funny," Larkin muttered even though she had meant it as a joke. Partly, anyway. IZZY "I promise not to make you gag, malyshka," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at Larkin comically. JEN "How would y- oh. Fuckin' hilarious, Wyn." IZZY "Hehehehe." JEN They reached the stairs and as Larkin took the first, suddenly the fast swigs of vodka decided to get to her head all at once. She almost missed the step, having to grab onto Wyn to not take a tumble ass over face. IZZY "Aw, fuck --." Morgan grabbed her back, yanking them both backwards, so they fell at the top of the stairs instead of down them -- still landing pretty fucking hard on their asses. Morgan let out a yip, then immediately started laughing, planting one hand over her face. JEN "Oh my god." Larkin rubbed her ass, wincing. God. That had to be the fucking bone. IZZY Morgan kept giggling, kind of hysterically. She patted at Larkin blindly, managing to get out, "Oh my god, sonofabitch, are you okay?" JEN "Am sure not," Larkin ground out. "Ah, fuck. That fucking hurt." She made no move to pick herself up. IZZY She gasped for breath around her giggles and patted Larkin's abdomen vaguely. JEN "Hnnnng!" Larkin swatted at her hand. IZZY She stopped patting and just let her hand rest on Larkin's stomach, devolving into weak laughter and sniffles. JEN Larkin lifted up the hand by one finger. "Can you, like, stop fucking touching me." IZZY "Oh, yeah." She pulled her hand away and rubbed at her face, catching her breath. JEN "Ugh." Larkin tried sitting up but the pain stabbing through her ass made her just flop over and lie face down on the steps. "Why me..." IZZY "Probably did some bad shit in a previous life," Morgan said wisely. She rolled onto her stomach, too. "Or maybe Mask hates you. You should have Goro ask him. Oh, except I guess he can't do that anymore." She crossed her arms to plant her face in them and laughed some more, muffled. JEN "Not fucking funny." IZZY "I know it's not!" she said, through the laughter. JEN "Well, then--" Larkin rolled onto her side, looking lost. "Wyn, I don't think you should drink more." IZZY "Oh, yeah?" She picked her face up and swiped her sleeve across her eyes, and pawed at the stairs to start crawling down them. "You gonna stop me, Basha?" she demanded, sniffling again. JEN "Maybe." Larkin watched her go, still feeling no need to move herself. "Get me some rum." IZZY "No, fuck you." JEN "Fuck you." IZZY She'd made it down to the first landing, and twisted to sit down heavily with her knees up, facing Larkin, and beckoned her on. "Yeah, sure, c'mon, then." JEN "Huh?" Larkin squinted down. "No, you come on. I'm injured. Get me a fuckin' drink." IZZY "I ain't your goddamn wife. Come get a drink yourself." JEN Larkin grumbled but at last wobbled to her feet, hand on the wall to steady herself. IZZY "I'll catch you," Morgan offered, spreading her arms. JEN "For the love of god, don't," Larkin muttered. She made it down alright this time, slowly and wincing and cursing, but without further falls. "So. Uh." She squinted. "Hey, didn't you say you drank all the wine?" IZZY Morgan scooted back against the stairwell wall and pushed herself up with it, holding on. "Iuno. I drank ... a lot of it. And vodka. There's probably more, though. Somewhere." JEN "Guess we're down here now... let's check the pantry." IZZY She wrapped herself around Larkin's arm again and gestured wildly. "Lead on." JEN "Why the fuck-" Larkin muttered, wiggling the trapped arm helplessly. IZZY Morgan pouted. JEN "You're a fucking limpet when you're drunk, anyone ever tell you that?" IZZY "I'm a what?" JEN "A limpet." Larkin narrowed her eyes. "It means you're clingy as fuck. Like... limpets." IZZY "The fuck is a limpet?" Morgan demanded, not remotely letting go. "You can fuckin' explain something by just saying it is what it is again." JEN "Fucking- Mask. Alright. It's, uh, like... a sea snail? I think? They cling to, like... rocks and ships 'n shit." IZZY She squinted and made a face. JEN "What?" IZZY "We should have margaritas," she said, apropos nothing. "You ever had a margarita?" JEN "What, the flower?" IZZY Morgan gave her an appalled look. JEN "What?" Larkin asked again, her tone growing desperate. IZZY "There's a flower called that?" she said, baffled. "No. God. No. A margarita is, like, tequila and lime and orange liquor, and you put, like, salt around the rim. They're great. They're great." She patted Larkin's shoulder. "I'll make you one. If there's tequila." JEN Larkin had enough common sense not to ask what the fuck tequila was. Sounded mean, though, just what she needed right now. Larkin tugged at Morgan. "Let's go then, I'm getting more sober by the second." IZZY "Hey, you're leading," Morgan protested, stumbling along with her. JEN "'Kay, whatever." IZZY "Yeah, whatever," Morgan retorted helpfully, and blew a raspberry at Larkin. JEN After that particular incident they made it to the kitchen in one piece, quite literally, because Morgan wasn't letting the fuck go. Made them hobble along like a pair of pirates lost their peg legs but eventually, they got to the pantry and started rooting through. IZZY Morgan clanked through bottles, muttering to herself until she made a victorious ha! sound and produced a couple of bottle. "Limes," she demanded, rounding on Larkin, double-fisting the bottles. "Are there limes, somewhere?" JEN "Like I fucking know," Larkin said. She clung to the pantry door, the vodka now properly in her head. IZZY "Find me limes, woman!" Morgan insisted, tucking one bottle against her chest and starting to rummage around for them herself. "Don't you, fucking, like, live here, or whatever." JEN Larkin grumbled some protest, no real action 4words making it out, then detached herself from the door to half-heartedly poke around the room. "Found some," she said, peering into the ice box, genuinely puzzled. Fucking limes. Someone had even chopped them already. IZZY "Fucking excellent." Morgan had, at least, found a couple of glasses, a plate, and a tub of salt. She slumped against the counter, arranging her supplies with all the concentration of a wizard learning a difficult new spell. "I'm gonna make you a margarita so goddamn good that you forget I tried to kill your uncle." JEN Larkin said nothing. IZZY Morgan didn't acknowledge her silence, intently focused on pouring her ingredients into a cocktail shaker, not measuring, but giving it a healthy glug of both tequila and orange liquor. She retrieved some ice along with the limes, and once the shaker was sealed up, she went to hand it to Larkin. She looked a little sheepish, now. "Shake?" she asked. JEN Larkin took a moment before accepting the shaker. She kept staring Morgan in the eyes while she shook it and when she was done, she kept hold of it. "Don't joke about that," she said. IZZY "Who's joking?" she said weakly. "This drink is gonna be so good we'll both have amnesia too." JEN "Stop," Larkin said. "Fuck, Wyn, shut the fuck up." IZZY She ducked her head and leaned on the counter, wincing for a moment before clumsily pushing the booze and limes and salt away to cross her arms on the countertop and plant her face in them to hide. JEN Larkin watched, head shaking slowly. Goddammit. What a miserable drunk. "Hey," she snapped. "Fucking- cut it out, yeah? It's gonna be fucking fine. I know how we're gonna fix Goro." IZZY She lifted her head, a bit, to give Larkin a narrow-eyed look. "It's not like I think you fucking can't," she muttered. "Mean, listen to you. You already fucking got it all planned out." Her face dropped again. "Doesn't make it any less goddamn shitty right now." JEN "That's why we're drinking. Just don't wanna hear your fucking jokes." IZZY "Yeah, well," she mumbled helpfully. She raised her head again to fumble and grab the bottle of tequila. "No one does." JEN Larkin said nothing, standing around uncomfortably and wishing she were cold enough to just leave. Wyn was too pathetic, though. Couldn't do it. IZZY She turned the tequila up, and gestured vaguely at Larkin as she swallowed a bit too much at once, blinking away the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "You, uh, you pour some salt into the plate, and you run a lime along the rim of your glass and turn it upside down into the salt. The lime makes it stick. It looks neat. And it tastes good. Anyway, that's a margarita." She tucked the bottle against her chest and sniffed. "I'll fuck off outside. I'm not going any further than that, though. As long as Goro wants me around." JEN "Fucking-- Mask." Larkin made a face like she'd just bitten in one of those limes. "Just don't fucking joke about things that ain't funny, yeah? Don't gotta be so melodramatic." IZZY "What the fuck else am I supposed to do about shit that isn't funny?" she protested. "This?" She waved a hand at her eyes. "Cry about it? God. You wanna hear something hilarious? It's a fucking riot, promise." Her voice was hoarse and cracking. "Some bitch hydra cursed me to have to put up with copies of me, and I hate myself. Great, right? The last thing anyone wants is more of me running around. But then the real punchline is that when all those other Morgans got killed, I realized they were the ones who put up with me, because everyone else hates me, too. Right? Isn't that fuckin' amazing? I mean, when the only fucking friend I have forgets who I am, what the fuck am I supposed to do but laugh about it, huh, Basha?" JEN Larkin's mouth went ashy, and she was pretty sure it was as much from the distaste for this shit show Wyn was putting up as from the vodka. "Don't know man. What do ya expect of me? Hold your hand and tell you how it's fucking fine and everyone loves you? You got what you had coming, man, suck it up like the rest of us." IZZY Morgan laughed hollowly. "Yeah. That'd be real fuckin' funny, wouldn't it? God, I'd fucking die." She pushed off from the counter and started towards the sun room door, cradling her tequila. "Hey, I hope you like the margarita." JEN "Thanks." Larkin made no move to stop her. "Try not to drown in your own puke." IZZY "What a way to go," she called back. "That'd be a shitty story. No promises, though." JEN "Don't worry. Goro will bring you back once he remembers. Bad weeds don't just fucking die." IZZY She laughed. "Y'know, you're fucking hilarious. You're great." She slumped down on a couch in the sun room to nurse her bottle, tucking her legs under her and dragging some pillows closer to lean on them. "We'd be pals if I weren't such a piece of shit." JEN "Yeah." Larkin smiled thinly. "Probably." Category:Text Roleplay